


Сегодня первый день (всей) твоей оставшейся жизни

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Jasherk



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Complete, Depression, Gen, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Давным-давно великий человек дал ему обещание: «Однажды тебе больше не придется сражаться».





	Сегодня первый день (всей) твоей оставшейся жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Today is the First Day of the Rest of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691692) by [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/cryogenia). 



> ПТСР, последствия жестокого обращения, последствия пыток, обнимем Баки!, ангст, толченое стекло высокой пробы, толченое стекло по рецепту моей бабушки с гвоздями, черным перцем и имбирьком!  
> Изначально было написано на заявку, но чтобы избежать спойлеров, я укажу ее точный текст в конце. Предупреждаю об упоминаниях травмы, пережитой жестокости. В реальном времени присутствуют травматические реакции, включая депрессию, панические атаки, диссоциацию, мысли о смерти, искаженную картину мира.  
> От переводчика. Я сохранил авторский стиль оформления текста. Он сначала режет глаза. Но потом понимаешь, как он прекрасно передает картину мира в этой вещи. Как отражает.

Однажды, много лет назад, великий человек дал ему обещание: придет день, и ему не придется больше сражаться.

***

Очень многое здесь происходит по-другому, но первое и самое лучшее отличие, пожалуй, в том, что его день больше не начинается с обливания холодной водой из шланга. Когда он просыпается, это происходит потому, что лампа солнечного света приятно согревает помещение, и мягкие переливы цвета начинают скользить по поверхности видеостены. Искусственный интеллект, который контролирует мир, зажигает свет постепенно, копируя настоящий рассвет, в одно и то же время каждый день, и изменяет температуру соответственно. Они сказали, что это делается, чтобы обеспечить ему правильный суточный ритм. Однако его не наказывают, если он не встает сразу же. Он может валяться на покрывалах и натягивать самые длинные себе на голову, и никто не включит сигнал тревоги, и никто не будет тыкать его шокерами в солнечное сплетение.

Хорошо ли вы отдохнули, сэр?

Да.

Он раскладывает все свои покрывала в форме приятной глазу вертушки: белое, потом коричневое, потом опять белое, опять коричневое, потом белое, потом коричневое, потом серое. Он получает новое покрывало каждый день, и никто никогда не отбирает их у него; они появляются в его комнате будто бы сами по себе.

Мистер Барнс? К вам посетитель.

Все его тело напрягается, и он мгновенно переходит в режим боевой готовности. Проверка периметра. В комнате только его матрас на низкой лежанке. Никто не смог бы пробраться под него. Четыре угла, и во всех пусто. О.

Изображение дерева на видеопанели возле двери сменяется лицом Сэма Уилсона. Побочной цели, связанной с проваленной миссией. Военная выправка, имеет навыки ведения воздушного боя.

О, думает он снова и вздрагивает.

Хотел бы он, чтобы у него было больше времени.

Привет, приятель. Как чувствуешь себя сегодня?

Он ничего не чувствует. Его кровать мягкая. Его покрывала теплые. Его кожа немеет, немеет, немеет, он ничего не почувствует.

Где Стив, спрашивает он.

Он думает, что был бы рад увидеть его. Они не говорят ему, что он не знает Стива. Когда он спрашивает про Стива, Стив приходит и обнимает его, или искусственный интеллект, который контролирует мир, показывает ему лицо Стива с его большим носом и широкой улыбкой.

Углы рта Сэма Уилсона тоже подняты в улыбке, но морщинки у его глаз выдают напряжение. Он счастливо-грустный. Как будто он выполнил миссию, но упустил саму цель.

Стив в порядке. Он сегодня встанет позже, так что он попросил меня прийти потусоваться с тобой.

Почему?

Ему бывает сложно иногда по утрам.

Почему?

Трудно объяснить, мужик. Даже суперсолдаты иногда болеют.

Почему?

Наверное, сыворотке не под силу исцелить все.

Печально-счастливое выражение все отчетливее на его лице с каждым повторением, но Сэм Уилсон не говорит ему заткнуть свою безмозглую пасть. Он может задавать много вопросов, и иногда ему даже не лгут в ответ.

Могу я войти, если ты не против? Сегодня хороший день?

Да.

Он сообщает Сэму Уилсону свой позывной, свой статус, и то, что он понимает: его ожидает списание. 

Да, тебе больше не придется сражаться. Не придется ни на кого нападать. Особенно на меня, пожалуйста, не нападай на меня.

Тяжелая дверь открывается, и тело Сэма Уилсона появляется в проходе вслед за лицом Сэма Уилсона. Руки Сэма Уилсона разведены широко в стороны, в них нет никаких тупых инструментов.

Он, правда, очень сильно хотел бы, чтобы они позволили ему увидеть Стива.

Онемение дошло уже до груди, оно ощущается, как жгучий антифриз, закачанный ему в вены. Он буквально валится с кровати, принимая правильное положение, дрожа и дрожа у ног Сэма Уилсона.

Эй! Эй, эй, эй!

Сэм Уилсон опускается на корточки, поворачивая к нему обе руки пустыми ладонями наружу. Стилета у него тоже нет.

Тебе не нужно так делать. Я не причиню тебе зла.

В этом новом месте они никогда не причиняют ему зла.

В этом новом месте у него есть бесконечно много покрывал.

Мне нужен Стив, выдавливает он тем не менее.

Сэм Уилсон выглядит так, будто кто-то причиняет боль ему самому.

Я знаю. Прости, у меня нет Стива. У меня есть завтрак. Идет? Не знаю, как ты, но я бы поел оладий.

Оладий?

Да. Как насчет того, чтобы поработать над дыханием? Ты со мной?

Это очень простая задача: вдох-выдох, сосчитать до трех. Сэм Уилсон говорит, что он справляется хорошо. Он вдыхает короткими рывками и выдыхает с облегчением, снова и снова, пока дрожь не стихает. Он все еще справляется. Его не списывают.

Наконец, он спрашивает: оладьи – это еда?

Сэм Уилсон молчит так долго, что он успевает дважды вдохнуть и выдохнуть без подсчета.

Да. Да, это еда. Лепешки такие. Ну же. У вас наверняка были оладьи в те, ваши дни.

«В те, ваши дни» великий человек сказал ему: однажды ты станешь есть, как король.

Он говорит, что хочет «лепешки», и у него есть еще какое-то время, чтобы получить их.

***

Кухня – это маленькая комната со множеством рабочих поверхностей и парой электроприборов. Холодильником, духовкой. Никто не одергивает его, когда он открывает ящики и шкафы, проверяет, что лежит на полках. Он может приходить сюда, когда захочет, и никто не запрещает ему есть. Он ходит за Сэмом Уилсоном по кухне, открывая каждую коробку, которую Сэм Уилсон достает с полок. Мука, сообщает тот. Масло. Соль. Молоко. Разрыхлитель для теста. Сахар. Яйца.

Он занимает место у локтя Сэма Уилсона, пока они смешивают ингредиенты в мягкую белую массу. Она выглядит как жидкий клей, но пахнет хлебом.

Только подожди, говорит Сэм Уилсон. Это оладьи по рецепту моей мамы. Лучшее из всего, что ты когда-либо ел.

Он кивает. Он ждет уже столько времени. Он надеется, что будет доволен тем, каким окажется его угощение.

Джарвис, зажги конфорку.

Он вцепляется в рукав Сэма Уилсона, когда плита включается с резким щелчком. Искусственный интеллект, который контролирует мир, приглушает пламя, и они ставят сковородку на огонь. Сэм Уилсон показывает ему, как вылить три круга теста на сковороду: один большой и два маленьких. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда они расползаются и подтекают друг в друга, но Сэм Уилсон говорит, что он все сделал правильно.

Это оладьи Микки Мауса. Ты видел мультфильмы про Микки Мауса? Может, «Пароходик Вилли»?

Информация не найдена. Сэм Уилсон, похоже, ждет от него ответа, но он только сжимает губы. Если он не хочет говорить, никто не может заставить его. Человек по имени Клинт Бартон даже научил его знаковым сигналам «еда», «вода», «сон» и «туалет». Иногда звучание собственного голоса ранит его слух.

Они переворачивают оладьи и ждут еще несколько минут в молчании. Когда те становятся коричневыми с обеих сторон, Сэм Уилсон кладет их на тарелку и делает себе еще порцию: один большой круг, два маленьких.

Мишка Баки. Как ты.

Он хмурится на сковороду. Мишка Баки выглядит практически идентично Микки Маусу: ни у одного из них нет зубов или когтей. Он думает, что Сэм Уилсон совершенно не разбирается в животных.

Никто не одергивает его, когда он говорит это вслух. Сэм Уилсон даже смеется, открыто и искренне, счастливо-счастливо.

Кругом одни критики. Вот, я достал сироп.

Он получает тарелку с Микки Маусом и указание занять место за столом. В углу стоит маленький стол, прикрученный к полу, и две скамьи, потому что ему не нравятся стулья. Он садится за стол, который они никогда не используют для допросов, и отрывает кусок от уха оладьевой мыши.

Знаешь, у нас вообще-то есть вилки.

Он мгновенно бросает лепешку, одернутый выражением на лице Сэма Уилсона. Все еще счастливым-счастливым: поднятые брови, широкая улыбка.

Все в порядке, не беспокойся. Попробуй полить этого здоровяка сиропом.

Сироп – это бутылка с коричневой жидкостью, вязкой и тягучей. Сэм Уилсон поливает оладьи, пока каждый кружок не оказывается покрыт им, а потом кладет рядом пластиковую вилку. Он накалывает на нее оторванный кусок уха и вцепляется в него зубами.

О.

О!

Все буквально взрывается сладкимсладкимСЛАДКИМ, сироп изумительно скользит по его языку. Сама оладья мягкая, маслянистая и такая вкусная, достаточно тяжелая, чтобы быть реальной, каким ему самому никогда не стать. Он благодарен, что они не возражают, когда он стонет от удовольствия.

Я тебе говорил, объявляет Сэм Уилсон.

Он кивает. Это хорошо. Так хорошо. Еще укус, и она все такая же вкусная. Он режет оладью на маленькие полоски, а потом на совсем крошечные квадратики ребром своей вилки, двигаясь по краю каждого круга.

Может быть, если он сумеет растянуть ее достаточно надолго.

Может быть, если он сумеет растянуть ее навсегда.

Но потом у него остается всего один кусочек, разделенный, расчлененный на такие крошечные части, что практически превратился в кашу. Если он съест и это, с едой будет покончено. Если он съест и это, его задача будет выполнена. Они сказали, ему можно есть. Но. Он еще не готов.

Он не готов.

Сэм Уилсон пододвигается к нему справа, берет его тарелку.

Хочешь, чтобы я забрал это?

Воздух кристаллизуется у него в горле, раня изнутри крошечными остриями. Оладья растворяется. Он больше никогда не увидит ее.

Пожалуйста, хрипит он. Его живая рука вцепляется в тарелку. Его железная рука с хрустом ломает вилку.

Сэм Уилсон отлетает прочь так быстро, словно на нем его крылья.

Хорошо! Хорошо. Я не буду забирать ее. Я подумал, ты уже закончил, вот и.

Я еще не закончил. Я хочу Стива!

На этот раз Сэм Уилсон молчит, пока он трижды вдыхает и выдыхает.

Почему бы тебе не пообщаться с доктором Кусовски на эту тему? Она уже скоро придет навестить тебя.

Хорошо.

Он согласен на все, что угодно, лишь бы не отдавать тарелку. На все, что угодно, лишь бы иметь цель. Сэм Уилсон собирает всю посуду, за исключением его тарелки с Микки Маусом, в раковину, и отражение его лица над мойкой грустное-грустное.

***

Его отводят в комнату с двумя дверями и двумя часами, и двумя мягкими кушетками, и одним прозрачным стеклом, разделившим все надвое. Это халконепробиваемое стекло. Искусственный интеллект, который контролирует мир, включает аудиосвязь со второй половиной комнаты, чтобы он мог услышать, когда придет доктор Каролин Кусовски. Она намного меньше него ростом, хрупкая, но с тяжелой верхней половиной тела и странно смещенным из-за этого центром тяжести. Она говорит, что она терапевт, и что она здесь, чтобы помочь ему почувствовать себя в безопасности. Она принимает его финальный отчет.

Он должен быть честен с доктором Каролин Кусовски. Она не кричит на него, если он отвечает недостаточно быстро, но она задает много вопросов и ждет, пока он ответит. Она спрашивает его о тарелке. Он говорит ей, что это был завтрак. Потом он рассказывает ей о Сараево, потому что завтрак идет не в правильном хронологическом порядке. О детях и их маленьких руках. Как он устанавливал порядок, учиняя хаос. Как глаза людей лопались, будто перезревшие виноградины.

Что вы при этом чувствовали.

Я действовал в рамках установленных параметров.

Звучит так, будто это было тяжело.

Это было не тяжело. Это было легче легкого. Когда так холодно, что твое дыхание застывает и превращается в облачка пара, вот это тяжело. Даже имуществу нужно дышать, но пар может выдать твою позицию. И звук, и свет. Он сам охотился на людей в снежных холмах, ориентируясь на эти сигналы. На крошечные вспышки огоньков затяжек в ночи.

Что вы при этом чувствовали.

Я не знаю.

У него есть еще двадцать восемь минут и тридцать четыре секунды, и вот он уже в конце девяностых, и тогда. Тогда. Он обнаруживает, что слова застревают у него в горле, и старается продолжать отчет с каждым прорвавшимся звуком. Его воспоминания становятся более урывчатыми после Сараево. Вероятно, его стали стирать гораздо чаще. Постепенно он доходит до завершения, где уже 2014 год и его последняя (проваленная) миссия, и это значит, что там будет Стив, но также это значит, что это конец.

Однажды кто-то сказал ему, что они стоят на пороге будущего, и вот будущее наступило, но в нем все еще нет летающих машин, и сын Говарда Старка живет в огромной башне, и они обещали ему, что ему больше не придется причинять никому вреда.

Джеймс? Баки. Мистер Барнс. Вы можете сделать глубокий вдох?

Один глубокий вдох. Внезапное увлекающее за собой чувство, кислород, устремившийся в него до самых пальцев ног.

Да. Так лучше. Можете описать мне, что вы чувствуете в своем теле?

Тесноту. Тесно, тесно, тесно. Его сердце бьется так быстро. Подразумевается, что он должен быть честен с докторами, но он так напуган.

Я не хочу, чтобы меня списали.

Доктор Каролин Кусовки наклоняется вперед на своем месте. Ее темные глаза очень внимательные и яркие. Она начинает задавать ему новые вопросы, и у него пересыхает во рту.

Испытываете ли вы желание причинять вред себе или окружающим?

Нет.

Бывают ли у вас моменты, когда вам кажется, что вы не в состоянии контролировать свои действия?

Да.

(Всегда). 

Его мир сжимается до высокого, тонкого жужжания. Дыхание все ускоряется до тех пор, пока он уже не чувствует, что его живот опадал бы при выдохе, он только все время поднимается. У него кружится голова, он будто парит.

Джеймс? Баки. Все в порядке. Никто не сердится на вас. Вам можно испытывать чувства.

Доктор Каролин Кусовски говорит низким, гипнотическим голосом. Она сообщает ему такие вещи, как его имя, текущую дату и то, что он находится в башне Старка. Ему все равно, что сейчас 2014 год. Ему все равно, что это город Нью-Йорк. Его беспокоит только то, что он не справился, только то, что он провалил миссию. Потому что.

Он не хочет больше сражаться, но он боится быть списанным.

Я знаю, на что похоже то, как я себя ощущаю, говорит он, не в силах сдержать дрожь.

Да?

Это как на русских горках, говорит он ей. Воздух становится все холоднее, пока ты поднимаешься вверх, вверх, вверх и вверх, туда, где никто уже не сможет увидеть тебя, но потом ты движешься вниз с другой стороны, и у тебя желудок рвется наружу через горло. Ты можешь делать это столько раз, на сколько у тебя хватит денег, но ничто не бывает вечным. Вечером аттракцион остановят, и оператор высадит всех из поезда.

Это конец пути, и тебе придется сойти тоже.

***

Время немного сбивается после этого. Он точно знает, что что-то произошло, но оно не кажется ему таким важным. Он осознает время снова, когда уже два часа тридцать семь минут, и он сидит в гостиной с очень длинной кушеткой. Он снова спрашивает, сколько времени. Два часа тридцать восемь минут. Это кажется ему нормальным, и он садится на кушетку.

Искусственный интеллект, который контролирует мир, говорит ему, что доктор Каролин Кусовски оставалась с ним, пока его состояние на стабилизировалось. Он не особенно четко помнит о том, как она в итоге ушла, но его это и не особо волнует. Они говорили ему, что такое может порой случаться, что диссоциация может вызывать частичную потерю памяти. Искусственный интеллект, который контролирует мир, спрашивает, хотел бы он посмотреть запись нескольких последних часов. Он предупреждает, что с высокой вероятностью запись может содержать триггеры.

Он обдумывает эту мысль, пока не становится два часа сорок минут, а потом отклоняет предложение. Ему все равно, что он не помнит, как доктор прощалась с ним, а видеостена в гостиной показывает его любимую передачу на канале Animal Planet – реалити-шоу из жизни сурикатов. Ему не показывают никаких каналов с реалистичным насилием или оружием, потому что они боятся, что это может навести его на неправильные мысли. Он считает это глупым, но им со Стивом нравится мыльная опера про сурикатов, потому что она ничем не отличается от любого другого дневного кино, не считая того, что некоторых персонажей иногда уносят ястребы. Однажды он сказал Стиву, что их субботние ужины были бы куда более сносными, если бы тетушку Маргарет однажды утащили ястребы. Стив так смеялся, что у него кока-кола потекла из носа.

Ему так не хватает Стива, что это ощущается почти как физическая боль.

Мисс Романофф пришла повидать вас, сэр.

Маленький квадратик с лицом Натальи Романовой появляется в нижнем левом углу экрана прямо поверх сурикатов. Выглядит так, будто это она сражается с охотящейся на них ужасной шумящей гадюкой.

Наталья Романова. Цель шестого уровня. Вторичный объект в Одессе; первичный во время последней проваленной миссии. У нее очень яркие рыжие волосы и крошечные устройства, которые отрубили моторные функции его руки.

Она выросла очень красивой женщиной, он так гордится ей.

Сэр? Могу я впустить ее?

Да. Но сначала покажешь мне Стива? Ту запись с пожеланием доброй ночи.

Матриарх сурикатов исчезает с экрана, когда ее сменяет усталая улыбка Стива. Он одет в серую майку и мягкие ночные штаны. Это самое лучшее видео: Стив лежит на боку и мягко шепчет в камеру. Он укладывается на бок, зеркаля позу Стива, подложив ладонь своей человеческой руки под щеку. Стив говорит ему, что он очень сильный и храбрый, и как Стив любил его всегда и всегда будет любить.

Наталья Романова ждет, пока запись закончится, прежде чем заговорить. Она очень хорошо обучена. Если бы он не был так же хорошо обучен, он бы дернулся от того, насколько близко она успела подобраться к нему.

Я слышала, у тебя тяжелый день.

Он пожимает плечами. Это не имеет значения. Нет смысла говорить Вдове, что ты сомневаешься в чем-либо.

Если это и тревожит ее, внешне она этого не показывает. Наталья Романова не задает утомительных вопросов о том, что он думает, и как это ощущается в его теле. Она просто протягивает ему свою маленькую розовую ладонь, чтобы он мог сжать ее своей. На ее ладони отчетливо ощущаются мозоли от пистолета.

Тебе следует поесть, говорит она.

Я думал, я поел. Мне дали оладьи. Они потом исчезли. Я не помню.

Я хочу сказать, тебе следует поесть еще.

О.

Она ведет его обратно на кухню и готовит для него вторую последнюю трапезу: густой суп из емкости, которая сама по себе является пирогом. Столько вещей совмещаются друг с другом в этом столетии. Пирог и суп. Картофельные чипсы и шоколад. Стив и цель шестого уровня.

Она разрешает ему посмотреть запись еще раз, и ее проигрывают на небольшом открытом участке стены над кухонным столом.

Это помогает, спрашивает он.

Что помогает?

Любовь. От нее должно становиться легче?

Откуда мне знать.

Челюсть у нее напряжена, но, в отличие от Сэма Уилсона или Стива, выдержка Черной Вдовы просто великолепна.

Они смотрят видеозапись в третий раз, а потом еще немного мыльной оперы про сурикатов, пока светильники не начинают притухать, потому что снаружи садится солнце. Наталья Романова спрашивает, не хочет ли он прогуляться снаружи, пока еще совсем не стемнело. Он кивает. Она чуть не придушила его своими бедрами и достаточно опытна, чтобы прикончить его посредством удавки, так что они считают, что он не сможет сбежать, если она рядом.

Дверь, ведущая наружу, тяжелая и мощная. Два фута халкопрочной стали, запирающиеся на гидравлический замок. Наталье Романовой приходится навалиться на него всем телом, чтобы открыть. Она сопровождает его на открытую террасу, где расположен небольшой квадратный сад. Все растения сейчас закрыты коричневыми покрывалами.

Он делает два шага наружу и замирает по стойке смирно, невольно напрягаясь. Воздух обжигающе холодный, и хлопья снега кружатся в нем.

Джеймс?

Большая снежинка приземляется ему в угол глаза. Потом еще одна – на нос. Они тают и ощущаются, как слезы.

Выражение лица Натальи Романовой нейтрально-встревоженное. Он спрашивает ее, собирается ли она заморозить его.

Нет, говорит она. Прости. Я не подумала, что настолько сильно похолодало. Мы можем дать тебе еще один свитер.

О.

Однажды, не так давно, один человек обещал ему, что его больше не будут замораживать. Что ему будет так тепло, как он только пожелает, что никто не будет класть его на операционные столы, и никто больше не посадит его в кресло. Так что теперь он носит свитера и сидит исключительно на скамейках, и он может отступить, как только захочет сделать это.

Он делает три шага назад в безопасность здания. Он решает, что если его сегодня спишут, то он лучше проведет остаток своего времени в тепле. Снаружи неплохо, но он не знает этих зданий вокруг, и только внутри этого, где-то внутри него, есть Стив.

***

Наталья Романова сопровождает его в ванную, где душевые головки с функцией водопада расположены на трех из четырех стен, а сама ванна достаточно велика, чтобы растворить в ней два тела одновременно. Она отдает ему распоряжение принять ванну, потому что он спал в одной и той же одежде уже достаточно долго; его рука водоупорная, к тому же ей всегда становится лучше после хорошей ванны. Наталья Романова исчезает, пока вода с грохотом набирается в массивную ванну, и появляется с бутылочкой желтых кристалликов, похожих на маленькие камешки.

Цитрус. Я знаю, обычно советуют лаванду. Но поверь мне. Ты предпочтешь стимуляцию.

Желтая соль растворяется в воде, отчего та мутнеет. Пахнет лимоном, но не настолько навязчиво, чтобы замаскировать щелочь. Он опускает в воду палец живой руки, и его окружает чудесное тепло, но никаких признаков раздражения или жжения.

Оно не ядовитое, говорит она. Можешь забраться в воду.

Стив.

Он оглядывает стены, вдруг отчаянно разволновавшись. У искусственного интеллекта, который контролирует мир, есть глаза во всех комнатах, кроме этой; они сказали ему, что это сделано для сохранения приватности. Но он предпочел бы, чтобы ему показали видеозапись на потолке. Так он мог бы смотреть, как Стив желает ему доброй ночи, смотреть на усталую улыбку на лице Стива, пока Вдова будет топить его.

Ты можешь увидеть Стива позже. Сейчас от тебя воняет.

Это пот, какой бывает от страха. Кажется, он может почувствовать, как тот выделяется у него из кожи, если задумается об этом. Но она сказала «позже», значит, сейчас он может вымыться. Он отворачивается, пока раздевается. Ни один из них не имеет ничего против того, чтобы увидеть другого голым, но существуют «границы», которые доктор Каролин Кусовски сказала ему уважать. Он входит в тепло, сначала одну ногу, потом другую… Пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста.

Это полная противоположность крио, всеобъемлющий жар со всех сторон. Его ступни и икры могут раствориться в этом лимонном запахе до кости. Они сказали, что ему будет так тепло, как он только пожелает, но это слишком. Они сказали. Они обещали.

Наталья Романова, кажется, видит его безмолвную мольбу, потому что тут же оказывается рядом, направляет его. Она поддерживает его своими маленькими мозолистыми руками, помогая сесть, потому что он дрожит слишком сильно, чтобы стоять.

Хочешь, я вымою тебе волосы?

Да.

Он не может сам прикасаться к голове, кожа слишком чувствительна. Каждый дюйм кожи у него на голове зудит так, что у него начинают стучать зубы, когда он запрокидывает голову, и волосы становятся тяжелыми и теплыми, пропитываясь водой. Он погружается под воду, пока снаружи не остаются только его нос и рот, и дышит лимоном, закутанный в тепло. Весь мир вокруг него глохнет, и все вокруг остается золотым долго-долго.

Постепенно вода остывает. Наталья Романова подхватывает его голову под затылок и поднимает ее над водой, чтобы он мог услышать ее слова.

Тебе пора выходить.

Он кивает. Вода вытекает у него из ушей капля за каплей, маленькая милость, помогающая ему подняться. После Потомака ему в уши забилась грязная вода, и началась инфекция, которая губительно сказалась на его чувстве равновесия. Наталья Романова помогает ему выпрямиться, потом усаживает на край ванны. Заворачивает его в полотенца, одно короткое и одно длинное. Короткое белое для его волос, а большое коричневое – для тела.

Когда голова у него перестает так сильно кружиться, она помогает ему встать и растереть себя полотенцами, убирая остатки воды, от чего его бледная кожа краснеет и идет морщинками. Он забирает полотенца с собой в спальню и вешает их сушиться изнутри на ручку двери. Полотенца – это его ценность, и он всегда старательно просушивает их, чтобы они не загнили. Никто не наказывает его за то, что он собирает полотенца. В углу он находит новый свитер и мягкие штаны, белье и шерстяные носки; он одевается и начинает сражаться со своими влажными волосами. У него есть и расческа, и резинки. Кого-то волнует, что волосы могут прилипнуть к его шее. Он абсурдно благодарен за это.

Он медленно расчесывает свои длинные волосы, пока идет обратно в гостиную, он расчесывает их ровно сто раз. По разу за каждое благословение, за каждый вздох, который ему остался. Он получил свою еду, сдал отчет, был согрет. Он получил теплую одежду, мыльную оперу сурикатов и добрые прикосновения. Единственное, чего он еще не получил, – это…

Стив.

Наталья Романова исчезла тем же путем, которым появилась одежда. Вместо нее в гостиной теперь стоит настоящий, реальный Стив.

Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка. Цель шестого уровня, сверхчеловек, вооружен и крайне опасен. Предпочитаемое оружие – щит из вибраниума. Враг государства.

Его Стив. Мелкий агрессор, в жизни не пропускавший ни одного кулака, о который можно было бы расшибиться. Который любит собак, и детективы, и комиксы, но ненавидит дешевый крошащийся акрил. С языком таким же длинным, как его сломанный кривой нос. С сердцем таким же ярким, как и его пылающая душа.

Стив.

Эй, Бак.

Голос у Стива хриплый, как после сна или по какой-то еще причине. Он одет не в майку, но выглядит так, будто явился прямо из видео, в котором желал спокойной ночи. Его белая футболка помята, будто он спал прямо в ней. Но глаза у него все равно припухшие, и синяки под ними.

Дерьмово выглядишь.

Стив хмыкает.

Спасибо, дружище.

Он подходит ближе, рассматривая Стива со всех возможных углов. Красный след у него на скуле почти исчез в процессе регенерации, так же, как и росчерки надрезов там, где ему челюсть скрепляли скобами. Стив тоже изучает его, подаваясь навстречу, почти соприкасаясь.

А ты выглядишь отлично. И пахнешь хорошо.

Я помылся. Тебе тоже бы не помешало.

Ох, ну ладно. Мог бы и не говорить так прямо.

И все же Стив улыбается, действительно улыбается, прямо как на видео. Глаза у него по-прежнему усталые, но это не имеет значения, потому что все реально, Стив реален и стоит здесь; и ему больше никогда не придется ломать Стиву челюсть.

Он думает, что списание стоит того.

Баки? Эй. Что не так?

Могу я прикоснуться к тебе, спрашивает он, поддавшись порыву. Он знает, что к нему не положено прикасаться, потому что надо уважать «личное пространство» и «высказанное согласие», но это же он просит у Стива, так что, когда Стив кивает, он забирается к Стиву на колени, как будто никогда и не уходил с них.

Мне сказали, ты снова болеешь.

Выражение лица Стива как у провинившейся собаки, но при этом счастливо-грустное. Еще хуже, чем у Сэма Уилсона. У Стива всегда была эта нечестная склонность плакать, пряча слезы за улыбками.

Не совсем так, говорит Стив. Прости меня. Я не хотел напугать тебя.

У тебя были очень плохие легкие.

Я знаю. С ними все в порядке. Это только мой глупый мозг.

Стив достает маленькую оранжевую бутылочку из кармана и показывает ему, что внутри нее. Крошечные голубые таблетки. Ни на что особо не похожие.

Видишь? Все в порядке. Доктор дал мне лекарство. Они собираются проверить его на мне. И если сработает, то, может быть, сможем попробовать дать его тебе.

Он кивает и обнимает Стива крепче, пряча лицо у него на плече. Кожа Стива пахнет мускусом и едва уловимо немытым телом, но он не возражает. От Стива всегда пахло потом, когда он болел: это значило, что болезнь начала отступать.

И с тобой все будет в порядке.

Да. Я обещаю. Прости меня, Бак. Я хочу быть здесь, с тобой.

Могучие руки Стива гладят его по спине. Стив ровно, ритмично дышит, ни малейшего присвиста не слышно в его легких. Сейчас 2014 год, и Стив приболел, но у него есть лекарство, и миссия провалена, и значит, Стив будет жить.

Я готов, шепчет он.

Баки?

Прежде, чем его выдержка может изменить ему. Прежде, чем он начнет плакать и умолять. Они никогда не причиняют ему здесь боли, но и не всегда слушают, что он говорит, и он так устал. Это единственная мечта, которую у него не отобрали.

Давным-давно великий человек пришел к нему в ужасное место глубоко под землей, где кругом были только бетон и запах хлора, и сказал ему:

Твоя работа – подарок человечеству. Ты лучший из нас, потому что способен принести жертвы, которые не под силу никому другому. Но придет время, и война закончится, и я обещаю тебе: тебе больше не придется сражаться. Ты сможешь опустить свой меч, и мы воздадим тебе высочайшие почести. У тебя будет вкусная еда и питье, и теплая постель, ты вернешься домой, и мы отправим тебя на покой.

Баки?

Он соскальзывает на пол, одно колено за другим, и принимает положенную позу. На этот раз без страха. Он склоняет голову перед Стивом и кладет одну руку поверх другой себе на затылок, держа локти направленными к полу. Ожидая выстрела, или что у них было для него.

Я готов к списанию, говорит он.

Он произносит это быстро. Он знает, что голос может подвести его.

Я не хочу больше сражаться. Я не хочу больше испытывать боли. Я не хочу причинять боль тебе. Я хочу только покоя. Пожалуйста. Я готов.

Стив не в силах выдавить ни единого слова сквозь спазмы горла. Пузырек с таблетками падает на пол, и они разлетаются, как дробинки.

Он зажмуривается, ожидая выстрела. Но вместо этого Стив обрушивается на него всем телом, прижимая его к полу.

Баки, о боже мой.

Что-то горячее и мокрое падает ему на лицо. Течет по носу и губам, скользит по щекам. На вкус как соленая вода.

Нет, Баки. Пожалуйста. Не начинай снова. Я не могу… я не могу выносить это, боже. Прости меня. Прости меня. Я не могу… Я не могу так…

Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Тогда почему ты продолжаешь делать это? Почему мы не можем просто… Мы справимся с этим, хорошо? Ты и я. Только не проси меня. Боже. Не проси меня об этом. Не проси.

Он чувствует руки Стива, сжимающие ему не горло, а туловище. Слышит, как Стив плачет и молит его остаться. Он так устал. Так устал. Но он благодарен.

…хорошо.

Сегодня его не спишут.

День начинается заново.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку:
> 
> «Солдат давно знает, что, когда ему говорят «однажды ты перестанешь сражаться», его хендлеры на самом деле имеют в виду, что его спишут и комиссуют. Может быть, когда-то ему говорили, что однажды у него будут разные хорошие вещи, хорошая еда и покрывала, и другие мелочи, которые только отвлекали бы его в противном случае или же не годятся для оружия, и он считает, что перед тем, как его прикончат, ему позволят хоть немного насладиться всей этой роскошью».


End file.
